What else is there to say? This is my new family
by I'MobsessedWITHtooMANYthings
Summary: Will one blood test, prove that her life is over, or that it's just the beginning? Read to find out!BTW I know that the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else so if you don't like it just ignore it, the story is going to be awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is a new story, I'm still continuing a Goddess Breaks The Rules just so you know and I guess that's it!**

**Annabeth**

"Yo Annabeth!" I heard. "Earth to Chase! Hello!" Someone said and a pair of fingers snapped in front of my face. I immediately perked up. We were at the sword arena and I was lamely fighting on of my many brothers.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You okay, you seem…different." Rory said. He seemed like he should belong in the Hermes cabin.

"What do you mean by different?" I snapped.

"Sheesh, you just seem slower and you dozed off at least two times." He explained.

"I guess I'm just tired." I slumped down.

"Come on, this isn't the Annabeth I know." He whined.

"Just leave me alone." I mumbled.

"What! But you're my sowed person partner thing." He said and held up his sword.

"Oh yeah." I said somewhat embarrassed.

"Hey Malcolm! Get your group out of here! It's our turn in the sword arena!" Clarisse shouted at Malcolm.

"Come on guys, on to the climbing wall." Malcolm's voice rang through the arena. We all put our swords away and followed him. I immediately everyone started climbing up the wall dodging all of the obstacles. I planted my feet on the ground and didn't move. Malcolm looked at me. "Annabeth, come on!" He urged. I shook my head.

"Told ya' she was acting different." Rory said.

"You never told me that!" Malcolm replied.

"I told her." He said and pointed to me.

"Okay, that doesn't help us!" Malcolm answered. "Come on Annabeth, you've never been scared on the climbing wall, you were always the first one up there." Malcolm urged me. I shook my head again.

"I don't feel too well." I mumbled.

"Huh?" They both asked me and I repeated myself louder this time.

"She's probably faking it so she won't have to climb the wall." Rory said.

"No, Annabeth won't lie; I think she's telling the truth." Malcolm replied. To prove my point (and Malcolm's) I hurled, right then and there on the ground. I didn't mean for it to be on good timing (if there is such a thing as good timing when you hurl), but what happens is what happens. "She's definitely sick." Malcolm agreed with me. "Rory, do you mind taking her to the infirmary?" Malcolm asked Rory.

"Sure thing." Rory said and walked towards me. "Told ya' you were different." He whispered in my ear. We started walking towards the infirmary. My hair was in my face and my face was probably pale. At one point I got dizzy and started seeing black spots everywhere. It stayed like that until I finally laid down on a bed in the infirmary. "Stay here, I'll go get Chiron. If you feel like you're gonna' hurl, uh, use this." He said and planted a bowl next to my bed. He then ran off and I could hear him yelling Chiron's name.

**Rory**

"Chiron!" I yelled his name. After a couple more times Chiron finally came out of the big house.

"What is the matter my boy?" He asked me.

"Annabeth's in the infirmary, she's sick or something and I thought that you should look at her because well, let's just say she doesn't look too good." I explained. He nodded his head and headed to the infirmary.

"You go back to your activity." He said and I ran off.

**Annabeth**

I saw Chiron walking up to my bed. He touched his hand to my forehead. "You have no fever, that's good." He said. He then looked at the bowl that I already puked into while he wasn't here. "Here." He said and gave me a square of ambrosia. I slowly chewed it and didn't feel better.

**Percy**

We just finished our last activity for the day. "Hey Malcolm! Where's Annabeth?" I asked Malcolm as I walked up to their cabin.

"Oh, uh she's in the infirmary." He said seeming slightly worried.

"What happened?" I quickly asked.

"She wasn't feeling too well." He replied.

"Okay thanks." I said and started sprinting towards the Infirmary. I ran into the infirmary just as Chiron came out. I looked up at him.

"She's in that room." He said solemnly and pointed to the closest room. I calmly (NOT!) walked into the room.

"Hey." I said and heard my voice cracking a little bit. She smiled weakly and it seemed like a little bit of color returned to her face.

"I'm worried." She whispered.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Ambrosia…didn't help." She replied. She seemed full of life by now and she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Okay, so there could be two reasons that the ambrosia didn't help." We heard from outside the door.

**Okay, so I'm gonna stop there for now. Please click that button right below this and review! Okay thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth**

Will Solace and Chiron walked into the room. Will turned to look at Percy and I. "So there are two…" He started.

"We heard that already, you know you guys are really loud." Percy said.

"Oh, well anyways those two reasons are that either you have an incurable disease, or you are pregnant. Oh and if you do have the incurable disease, then it might be fatal too." Will explained. Percy and I both shared glances. We remembered that night that I came into his cabin and got into his bed. He stripped me down and I did the same to him. We woke up the next morning me on him, and then we continued it.

"Well, how do we find out if it's one of those reasons, or something else?" I asked.

"You'll have to take a blood test." He simply said.

"Okay, do you have the equipment to do it here, or do I have to go to a real doctor?" I asked him

"Oh yeah, we have the equipment here! Chiron, can you go get it for me while I set her up?" Will asked and Chiron walked away. I leaned back on my bed somewhat nervous for two reasons, 1) I really don't want to have a fatal and incurable disease, and I don't know what will happen if I'm pregnant. And 2) Last time I had a blood test was when I was three. I mean it's kinda lame that I fought in a Titan War and I'm scared by a blood test, but hey! I've been fighting monsters my whole life, I'm used to it! Will cleaned off a spot on my arm and Chiron came back with a tray full of pointy objects, otherwise known as needles. Well there were also some vials on the tray but…whatever. Will wrapped this rubber type thing around my arm and took the needle in his hand. I gripped Percy's hand.

"Please don't break my hand." He mumbled in my ear.

"If I'm pregnant, I think your arm will be wrapped in a green cast by the time nine months are over." I replied to him.

"Haha, very funny." He replied sarcastically

"Okay, you ready?" Will asked me. I nodded my head and tightly squeezed Percy's hand. It hurt, I can give you that. The needle seemed like it was tuck there forever as I saw dark red liquid building up inside the tube thing that connected to the needle. After what seemed like forever Will pulled the needle out of my arm. "I'll just go analyze these tests and see what's going on." Will informed me. I looked at Percy (who's hand I had released), he was holding his red hand (thanks to me).

"What did you do to my arm?" He asked. I stared at him and then he laughed.

"What do you think hurt more? Your hand, or my arm?" I asked him.

"Definitely my hand." He said.

"Oh really, have you ever even had a blood test?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I thought it was an actual test so I didn't want to go to the doctor's office, but my mom made me." He explained.

"You thought that it was a written test!" I asked him surprised. He nodded back to me. "Makes sense." I said.

"Hey!" He exclaimed and lightly smacked the arm that wasn't hurting right now. Just then Will came in the room with a troubled face. We both looked at him expectantly.

"The tests revealed that you are pregnant, was there anything going on between you guys recently?" Will asked us after revealing the news. Percy and I shared glances.

"Maybe." I said stretching out the word.

"Annabeth." Chiron warned me, I totally forgot that he was here. I looked up at him.

"We might have made out, in his bed…with no clothes." I nervously said.

"And when was this?" He asked me. "At camp?" He added.

"No! We were at his house, the day before we came to camp." I lied. Truth is, it was only two days ago, in his cabin.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, but you will have to be very careful when you fight with anybody, whether it's practice or real. And no quests for you in these nine months." He told me.

"If she's not going on any quests, don't expect me to." Percy said.

"Of course." Will said sarcastically.

"Percy will escort you to a real doctor after I make an appointment for you." Chiron finally finished his "lecture" and headed to the big house.

"Can I leave the infirmary?" I asked Will.

"You seem perfectly fine now so yeah I guess." Will said and also left the infirmary. I looked at Percy.

"Annabeth, I want this baby and I'll do anything for you (and the baby). I promise." Percy promised me and I smiled. He helped me get up and we both walked into the blazing sun outside.

"Annabeth!" I saw Rory running up to me. "You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Wow, she's in a good mood. What did you do?" I heard Rory whisper to Percy.

"Oh I did something alright, but that was two days ago." Percy replied leaving Rory confused.

"Whatever, bye!" Rory exclaimed and ran off.

"You don't plan on telling anyone yet, are you?" Percy asked me and I shook my head in return. "Wait, what if Will tells anyone?" Percy asked me.

"I think I see him at the volleyball court." I said. The volleyball court was like fifty feet away from us.

"Let's go!" Percy exclaimed and we started running towards the volleyball court. We reached there and indeed, Will was playing there. "Hey Will!" Percy shouted. They stopped the game and Will walked over to us.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Did you tell anyone yet?" I asked.

"No, I figured you wanted to break the news." He replied.

"Okay, good. Well, please don't tell anyone we want to tell everyone at the right time." Percy explained.

"Sure thing, bye!" Will told us and returned to his game.

"We don't need to tell Chiron not to tell, do we?" Percy asked me.

"No, he knows that we should explain stuff." I replied and Percy nodded his head. "Come on, I think we should show Malcolm that I'm perfectly fine." I said and pulled him towards my cabin. "Hey Malcolm." I said as Percy and I walked into my cabin.

"Oh hey, are you feeling okay? Are you sick?" Malcolm asked me.

"I'm fine. I may get nauseous sometimes, but don't worry about it. Also if I seem tired or I don't participate in many of the activities don't worry. Chiron told me not to anyways, well he told me to be careful but yeah." I explained.

"So what's wrong?" He asked me.

"I'm not comfortable sharing it yet, sorry. You'll find out sooner or later anyways." I explained.

"Can you still sleep in the cabin?" He asked.

"Of course I can! What did you think I was going to sleep outside where the harpies can catch me?" I asked.

"No, it's just…I don't know. I'm worried about you Annabeth." He said.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. Except for me breaking Percy's hand." I mumbled the last part.

"What?" Malcolm asked me.

"Nothing! Anyways, I've got Percy to watch out for me." I said and gave Percy a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, bye." Malcolm said and left the cabin. Soon dinner was called and Percy and I headed to the mess hall. Chiron stopped us on our way in.

"Percy, Annabeth, I've decided to switch Percy to the Athena group during activities so he can make sure you and the baby are kept safe." Chiron informed us.

"Chiron, please don't tell anyone, we want to break the news." Percy said.

"If you say so." Chiron said and walked off. I lightly slapped Percy on the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked me.

"Didn't I tell you that you didn't have to ask?" I asked him.

"It was just to make sure." He said and rubbed his arm.

"Oh never mind." I muttered and we walked to our own tables.

We ate dinner, spent time at the campfire where some new camper got claimed by Hermes and finally went to bed. I was so tired that once my head it the pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Annabeth." I was shaken awake by Malcolm. My eyes snapped open and I realized that everyone were ready to go by the door. I quickly got ready and walked to the mess hall for breakfast with my cabin. We ate breakfast and then went to our first activity, the sword Arena. We were getting ready when Percy ran into the arena.

"Sorry I'm late; I forgot that I was changed to the Athena group." He muttered sheepishly and walked over to me. "Let me help." He said and tightened the strap on my battle gear until I told him to stop. "How have you been?" He asked me.

"Good I guess, but I think that a headache is starting to grow." I said.

"Well, that's normal." He whispered in my ear and I smirked. "Want to be my partner?" He asked me. "I'll be extra careful" He added.

"I would love to." I replied and we started practicing. I held up my finger indicating that I needed a break and he immediatley stopped.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a liitle bit worn out and tired." I replied.

"Need a break?" He asked me.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" I snapped at him (mood swings!).

"Oh yeah." He said stupidly. "You ready?" He asked me after I turned to face him again. I nodded my head and started to fight him again. The day went on and I faced a major headache at the end of it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two weeks later**_

**Annabeth**

This is so frustrating! I can't fit into any of my clothes and any of my shirts that I try on reveal that I have a small baby bump. "Hey Cathy." I yelled.

"Yeah?" She replied from somewhere. Cathy was one of my sisters. She was one year older than me and was one size larger than me.

"Do you have any jeans that I can borrow, mine feel tight." I shouted back to her.

"Yeah sure." She said and soon a pair of jeans were thrown to me.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed after figuring out that they fit me perfectly.

"No problem!" She yelled. I threw on a sweatshirt over my head that was one size larger than what I am. It was a b-day present from my step-mom and ended up being too big for me, I never knew that this could come in handy one day. I walked over to the Poseidon cabin and knocked on the door. Percy soon opened it. He was wearing jeans and a sweater over a t-shirt.

"You ready?' He asked me. We were going to our first doctor's appointment that Chiron set up for us. I nodded my head and we headed to the car that was waiting for us. Since it was no quest type thing Argus let Percy drive. Percy opened the door for me and I sat down in the passenger's seat. He walked to the other side of the car and sat down next to me. We started driving down the dirt road that soon became cement. After about thirty minutes Percy parked in front of a doctor's office. "Come on." He said and helped me out of the car. We walked into the office and checked in; they told us that the doctor would soon be ready for us. There were a couple of women who were pregnant. This was a doctor that treated pregnant women so I guess it made sense. We sat down in two chairs. Soon a woman sat down beside me.

"Are you sure you're in the right place honey?" She asked me. She seemed far along in her pregnancy.

"Yes I'm pretty sure of it ma'am." I replied. Percy looked at us.

"You sure? You know this doctor is for pregnant women." She asked me.

"Yes I know I am in the right place ma'am. I'm pregnant just like you." I said my anger starting to boil up.

"Annabeth." Percy warned.

"Oh, you're pregnant! How old are you?" She seemed surprised.

"Seventeen." I replied.

"Teen pregnancy?" She asked me.

"It was an accident okay!" I hissed at her.

"Annabeth, calm down." Percy tried to sooth me.

"Is this the father?" The woman asked, she was really getting on my nerves.

"Annabeth Chase." A nurse called just as I was about to explode on her.

"Come on Annabeth." Percy said and pulled me to my feet. We walked towards the nurse and she took us to a regular looking doctor's office (**you know the rooms that the nurses take you to and then the doctor comes in and checks you, that's what I'm talking about I just didn't know how to put it in other words**).

"The doctor should soon arrive." The nurse informed us and left the room. After a couple of minutes there was a knock on the door and then someone slowly came into the room, it was a male that looked like he was in his thirties.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Ray." He introduced himself. "You must be Annabeth, and you are…" He said pointing towards Percy.

"I'm Percy, the father." Percy said and shook the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you two." He told us and we repeated him. "So how old are you Annabeth?" He asked.

"Seventeen." I replied.

"Was this an accident?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"I understand that it was an accident, almost happened to my daughter, but she died recently." Dr. Ray explained.

"I'm so sorry." Percy quickly said.

"What was her name?" I asked curiously.

"Annabeth." Percy hissed at me.

"No, no it's fine. Her name was Selina (**or Silena, I forgot which way it was so if it is this way just apply it to all of the other times I say Silena/Selina)**. She was the most beautiful person in the world, thanks to her mother." Dr. Ray explained. Percy and I shared glances.

"Funny you say that, our friend named Selina recently died too, well actually, a lot of our friends recently died. She had a boyfriend, Beckendorf but he died before her and she was heartbroken." I said drifting into the past. Dr. Ray looked at me.

"That was my daughter's boyfriend; the one who almost got her pregnant at a camp, but Beckendorf was his last name." Dr. Ray said.

"I know who her mother was." Percy spoke up.

"You do? I mean I know who her mother is, but how would you know?" Dr. Ray asked.

"Easy, her mother is Aphrodite isn't she?" Percy asked and Dr. Ray nodded his head in reply.

"When I figured out that Selina died, I was living in Idaho. Everyone gave me sympathy and I finally couldn't take it. I moved here, changed my last name and been happy ever since." Dr. Ray explained. "Wait, how do you know that Selina is a daughter of Aphrodite?" He asked Percy.

"Are you kidding me? I've known her for five years! Annabeth and I lead the second titan war, where Selina died a hero. I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy exclaimed

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena!" I added.

"Okay, so it will be easier to communicate, but now we need to get back to work." Dr. Ray smiled at us. "Okay, how long ago did you get pregnant?" He asked us.

"Two weeks ago." I replied.

"Okay then, now we get to do an ultra sound." Dr. Ray said and led us to a room that looked somewhat like an x-ray room. "I'll have you lay on that bed." Dr. Ray pointed to a bed and I lay down on it. "You are not far along so the only type of ultra sound we would be able do is one where you would be listening for the heart beat." He explained and started the ultra sound. After a couple of minutes we heard a soft tapping. "There it is." He nodded. Percy and I both smiled. After about ten more minutes we were out the door and in the car. We were going to visit there in two more weeks so we could get pictures of the baby. Percy stopped in front of a store.

"Aren't we going back to camp half-blood?" I asked him.

"Don't you need maternity wear?" He asked and I remembered that I wasn't wearing my jeans.

"Good catch." I said and we walked into the store.

"You know this is a maternity wear store." A pregnant clerk informed us.

"That's kinda our intention." I said.

"She's pregnant." Percy said.

"This young?" The clerk asked us.

"Sheesh, it was just an accident, that now I am kinda proud of." I said.

"Alright then, do you need help with anything?" The clerk asked us.

"I think we'll just browse for now." Percy said and we walked over to a rack of clothes. I ended up getting six pairs of jeans, but instead of actual jeans at the top it goes into kid of the top of yoga pants so it's stretchy and eight shirts that are my size (that I'm probably not going to wear until the school year). We then drove back to camp and we stopped at the big house so that I could get larger CHB t-shirts. I walked into my cabin and came back out in a new pair of jeans and a one size larger CHB shirt that hid the baby bump.

"Percy!" We heard a yell from behind us. Nico was walking up to us with Grover trailing behind.

"Nico! Grover!" Percy exclaimed and ran up to greet them.

"Where were you guys? Grover, the hunters and I all came back while you two were gone. Chiron told us that both of you had to go into the city. He didn't tell us why though." Nico rambled on. I started feeling nauseous and I gripped Percy's arm. He looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked. I shook my head and ran to the nearest bathroom, which thankfully was in my cabin.

**Percy**

"What did I do?" Nico asked seeming disappointed.

"Don't worry it wasn't you or Grover." I informed both of them. Annabeth soon joined us and she hugged my arm. "You okay?" I repeated my previous question.

**Annabeth**

"Yeah, I was just nauseous and now I have a head ache." I mumbled and leaned on him.

"You okay Annabeth?" Grover asked me.

"I've been better." I replied.

"Would seeing Thalia cheer you up?" Grover asked and I perked up.

"Thalia's here?" I asked.

"Yeah, she should be in her cabin." Nico said pointing towards the Artemis cabin.

"I thought that her cabin was the Zeus cabin." Percy said.

"She's with the hunters' seaweed brain." I told him.

"Oh yeah." He said.

"Let's go." I said and started to pull Percy along with me.

"Wait, I will stay here, and you go get Thalia." Percy said.

"Oh yeah." I replied, this time I was the stupid one. I went and knocked on the Artemis cabin's door. Thankfully Thalia opened it.

"Annabeth! I was wondering when you were gonna come back!" Thalia exclaimed happily.

"Come on, the boys are waiting for us." I said. I started heading back to the boys and she followed me.

"Hey pinecone face!" Percy exclaimed and they both hugged.

"So, anything new going on?" Thalia asked us.

"Nothing unusual." I told her. I forgot about my head ache, but now it was coming back stronger. I gripped Percy's hand and leaned on him. He stroked my hair.

"Awww, you two are super cute with each other." Thalia said and I gave her a small smile. My headache was getting worse, forming into a migraine. I tightened my grip on Percy's hand, my knuckles becoming white. Percy looked at me with worry and I shook my head.

"Go rest." He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and left the group. I woke up to Thalia lightly tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey Annie, it's time for dinner." She said.

"Don't call me Annie." I warned and got up.

"Are those new jeans?" Thalia asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her back.

"I don't know, it's just that I've never seen them before." Thalia said and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, come on." She said and grabbed my arm leading me to the mess hall. Percy stopped me on the way to my table.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yup." I replied and kissed him on the cheek. People stared at me while I ate, probably because of the pickle with peanut butter that was on my plate. It tasted delicious, but last time I remember I hated pickles. Well, weird cravings are symptoms of pregnancy so don't judge me. It was Friday, which meant capture the flag, against the hunters. After the camp fire Chiron pulled Percy and I aside.

"Annabeth, I don't think it would be wise of you to play capture the flag in the position you are in." Chiron explained. I thought about this, if I don't play capture the flag, and CHB loses, then the hunters can't brag to me.

"Alright." I agreed.

"If she's not participating, then neither am I." Percy said.

"You two can help me watch the game." Chiron said.

"Hey Annie, I'm sorry to tell you this, but the hunters are gonna win and you know it." Thalia said as she walked up to Percy and I.

"Well, if you do win, don't come bragging to us because we're not even going against you. Percy and I aren't participating on Chiron's orders. Oh, and don't call me Annie." I told her.

"Why aren't you participating?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know, Chiron told me not to, and Percy said that if I'm not participating then neither is he." I only told her half of the truth.

"Well, alright then, make sure to cheer us on!" Thalia said and ran back to her team.

"So we just watch the game?" Percy asked and I nodded my head. By the end of the gam I was tired and had a headache, even though all I did was watch the game. Oh yeah, the hunters won.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Two weeks later**_

**Annabeth**

My baby bump was growing, and starting to show. Percy and I were in the car driving back to the doctor's office. We soon arrived, checked in and sat down in two chairs. "Annabeth Chase." A nurse called only after two minutes of waiting. Percy and I got up and followed the nurse. She left us in a room and soon Dr. Ray joined us.

"My favorite patients." He said and smiled.

"So we are taking a visual ultra sound today, is that correct?" Percy asked.

"Spot on, now follow me." Dr. Ray led us into the same room as last time. "Why don't you hop on up there." He said and I got up on the bed. "I am going to have to do it on your stomach area so if…" He started but I already knew where he was going. I lifted my shirt up so it revealed a small baby bump but nothing else. Dr. Ray started rubbing cold gel on my stomach and then he put a remote like machine that was connected to a TV screen on my stomach. "There it is." He said pointing to a somewhat visible baby. The baby's delicate little arms and feet. "Wait a minute." Dr. Ray said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that I hear two different heartbeats." Dr. Ray said. He moved the remote like machine and we saw another, smaller baby. "You're having twins." Dr. Ray told us.

"T-twins?" I asked nervously.

"Yes twins." Dr. Ray told us. I looked at Percy who seemed like he was about to faint. Apparently Dr. Ray didn't notice our nervous looks and kept on talking. "I will print out pictures of both babies for you, and we will schedule another meeting in two months. If anything seems wrong come here right away whether you have an appointment or not." He said while printing out two different strips of paper. "The larger baby for now is Twin A and the smaller baby is Twin B." He said and handed us each a strip of paper with at least four pictures on them. We scheduled another meeting and left the place.

"Do you mind if we stop at my mom's apartment, I think she deserves to know first seeing she's going to be a grandmother?" Percy asked me.

"Yes, of course." I replied to him and we drove silently to his mom's apartment. We went up to his floor and Percy knocked on the door.

"Annabeth, Percy! What a surprise!" Paul exclaimed when he saw us. He led us inside. "Sally! We have guests, well not exactly guests but you know what I mean!" Paul shouted.

"Coming!" I heard Mrs. Jackson's voice and she soon came into view.

"Percy, Annabeth!" She seemed happy. She hugged both of us.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson." I said.

"Oh call me Sally." She told me and I nodded.

"What brings you here?" She asked us. Percy and I sat down on the couch and Sally and Paul sat in two armchairs.

"Well mom, we need to tell you something…" Percy started.

"Did something go wrong at camp?" She asked us.

"No, camp's perfectly fine, better than ever actually." I told her and she nodded.

"Well then, what's the matter?" Paul asked.

"We recently found out…" Percy started.

"It was one month ago seaweed brain." I told him.

"Same thing, anyways, we found out that Annabeth is pregnant, and I'm the father." Percy said. Paul and Sally looked shocked.

"You're going to have a baby?" Sally asked.

"Not exactly." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Paul asked us.

"I'm going to have two babies." I said afraid of what they might say.

"Percy, this is very irresponsible of you, but seeing that you cannot fix this we will have to deal with it and as long as you're happy, I'm happy." Sally said and it felt like the sky was lifted off of my shoulders (I know how that feels!).

"All I have to say is congratulations!" Paul exclaimed and we all laughed.

"Do you mind if I use your phone to tell my dad?" I asked.

"Of course." Sally said and handed me a phone. I called my dad and reacted similar to Sally, he was mad at me at first but then realized that there was nothing we could do about it and told me that he was happy for me. We were already planning on me staying with the Jackson's for the school year and I was going to go to school with Percy.

"Paul, I'm still going to be pregnant during the school year, I was wondering if my schedule could be the same as Percy's so he could be with me if anything happens." I said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Paul replied and smiled at me. Percy looked at his watch.

"Shoots, we're going to be late for dinner if we don't leave now." Percy warned me.

"Okay, let's go. Bye Sally, bye Paul." I said and waved.

"We'll visit every time that we have a doctor's appointment to go to." Percy promised his parents and we left. We soon reached Camp Half-Blood.

"We need to tell Chiron about the twins." I told Percy and he agreed with me.

"Chiron!" Percy yelled when we were standing in front of the big house. Chiron came out of the big house and walked up to us.

"What did the doctor say?" Chiron asked us.

"Well, there are pictures, and the babies are perfectly fine." Percy said.

"Wait, babies?" Chiron asked.

"Twins." I said.

"Oh." Chiron said and Percy and I pulled out the two strips of paper and showed them to him.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy! What are ya doing?" Travis and Connor came up to us juts as we shoved the pictures in our pockets.

"You were looking at pictures, can we see?" Connor asked like a little kid.

"No." I told him and he hung his head.

"Come on Annabeth, bye Chiron!" Percy said and pulled me to his cabin. I lay down on his bunk and he came and sat next to me. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Do you feel them?" I asked calmly. He nodded and smiled.

"Percy!" Nico barged into the cabin and I immediately sat up hitting my head on the top bunk. "You okay Annabeth?" He asked while laughing a little bit. Percy hugged me while I rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm fine, and don't you dare laugh." I hissed at him.

"Okay, sheesh. Anyways, Percy want to go play basketball with me?" Nico asked.

"Uh, sure." Percy said and left with Nico. I left the cabin seeing there was no point in staying there. I was walking around camp. Rory ran up to me.

"Hey Annabeth, you've seemed different this past month. Are you alright?" Rory asked me.

"I'm fine, tired but fine." I replied and he nodded his head. "You know Rory; you're one of my favorite siblings." I said. "You care about me and look out for me." I said.

"You should rephrase that, I try to look out for you, but whenever I look for you, like today and two weeks ago Chiron tells me that you're out in the city." Rory said.

"I'm sorry if it seems like I've been ignoring you Rory, I'm going through hard changes right now, but tell you what. Percy is playing basketball with his buddies, something that he hasn't done in a long time, so if you want to we could go play volleyball." I offered.

"Sure!" Rory said and we both walked to the volleyball court. We joined an Apollo game, me one team Rory on the other. My team won thanks to Will but it was a close game.

_**One month later**_

**Percy**

Annabeth's baby bump was pretty large now; I'm surprised that no one said something about it yet. It was the day before most of us left for the school year. I had everything packed and so did Annabeth, we were ready to go back into the city.

**Paul**

"Listen." I started. All of the staff members from Goode High School were meeting up for the last time before school started. I already made sure that Annabeth and Percy had the same schedule but I didn't tell them why. All heads turned towards me. "One of our female students this year is pregnant, I expect everyone to respect her and treat her like any other student." I said.

"And how do you know this Mr. Blofis?" The principal asked me.

"She's my son's girlfriend." I explained.

"Of course we will treat her with due respect!" Mrs. Grachisky (the social studies teacher) exclaimed.

"That is also the reason why I requested them to have the same schedules." I added

"Yes, of course." The principal said and the meeting was adjourned.

_**The next day**_

**Percy**

Annabeth and I were in the car on our way to the apartment. We soon reached there and I took all of our luggage up stairs seeing that Annabeth wasn't able to lift up heavy objects. I let us in because both my parents were at work. I took Annabeth to the guest room she would be staying in and started unpacking her stuff with her. We soon finished and I went to unpack my stuff while she watched me. "We actually survived CHB without anyone finding out except for Will and Chiron." Annabeth said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"But now we have to face the school year." Annabeth added.

"Hey, we've been through worse." I said and we both remembered the "good" times we've had.

"Anyone home?" Paul's voice rang through the apartment as I finished unpacking. Annabeth and I walked out to greet him. "Annabeth! You look amazing!" Paul said and carefully hugged her. "And Percy, you look overjoyed." Paul said.

"I am, because I get to spend the whole year with Annabeth and you guys." I said and a smile crept up on my face.

"Sally should soon be home and then we could have dinner." Paul told us and Annabeth and I settled down and watched TV. The door opened and closed, so Annabeth and I went to greet my mom.

"Hey mom!" I exclaimed when I saw her.

"Oh my gosh! You two look wonderful! And Annabeth, you're glowing." She said and hugged both of us.

"Sally! You're home, because I am starving!" Paul said.

"No hello?" My mom asked and we all laughed. We had blue steak for dinner with some side choices. Annabeth and I both showered and we headed to bed. I woke up remembering that I was home, with Annabeth and my parents. I showered and got ready and then knocked on Annabeth's door. The door opened and Annabeth was standing in front of him, her golden curls were settled on her shoulders and she was wearing jeans and a shirt that showed off her baby bump.

"Do I look bad?" She asked me.

"No! You never look bad." I exclaimed.

"Then why were you staring?" She asked and planted her hands on her hips.

"First of all, you look cute, second of all, I was wondering why you chose to reveal you're pregnant at school but not at CHB." I explained.

"I don't know anyone at Goode High, so I don't really care, but CHB is like my family, and I was scared to tell them, I don't know why but I was scared Percy." She told me. I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her so that my hands rested lightly on her stomach.

"Well guess what." I whispered in her ear.

"What?" She asked me back.

"Everyone gets scared once in a while, even me, the hero of Olympus. Now it's your turn to be scared, and I'll be with you all of the way." I whispered in her ear and she smiled. "Now let's go get breakfast." I added and we walked towards the kitchen. There were two plates of blue pancakes and blue scrambled eggs. **(A/N: I've actually ate blue, green, purple and pink/red scrambled eggs cuz my little sister was celebrating Dr. Seuss day at her school and they had green eggs and ham for lunch so then my mom started making different colored eggs on my sister's request)** We ate breakfast and then I drove us to school. "You ready?" I asked her. She put her hand on her stomach and nodded. I carried both of our back packs and we walked into school. Many people knew who I was in school and a lot of people said hi to me. I held Annabeth's hand and led her through the hallways to our first period class with Mrs. Grachisky, our social studies teacher. The desks were put by two's in four columns and seven rows. Annabeth and I sat in the two desks that were nearest to the door (and the teacher's desk), just in case. Mrs. Grachisky came into the classroom and to my surprise she also had a baby bump.

"Hello class! I'm Mrs. Grachisky, as you can see I am pregnant and I don't want you guys to treat me with more respect than the other teacher's just because I am pregnant." Mrs. Grachisky introduced herself; she seemed like a nice lady. "Now, before we start our lessons I would like each and every person to share something unique about themselves, we will start from the very back to the front of the classroom." She explained and we started. Everyone said something about themselves and then it came to the last two people, Annabeth and I.

"I'm named after Perseus son of Zeus, from the Greek myths, but surprisingly my dad that left me when I was born is named after the Greek god of the ocean, Poseidon." I shared. Some kids stared at me in awe, others snickered, but I didn't care. It was Annabeth's turn to speak and I had one idea of what she might say.

"I'm pregnant." She shared; apparently kids thought that she was joking because I heard some people saying that she's obviously joking or that she's lying.

"You're pregnant?" Mrs. Grachisky asked.

"Yes, and if those kids don't stop gossiping about me, they'll be sorry." Annabeth warned and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down." I whispered to her.

"This is very disrespectful, on the first day too." Mrs. Grachisky said to the kids that were joking about Annabeth. "Annabeth, why don't you come up here, prove your classmates wrong." Mrs. Grachisky offered and Annabeth went and stood next to Mrs. Grachisky.

"That is so fake!" One kid yelled.

"What makes you say that?" Annabeth challenged.

"It looks like a fake stomach!" The kid told her.

"Just because it looks fake doesn't mean it is fake." Annabeth said.

"If it's so real, I dare you to bring pictures of the baby tomorrow for us to see!" A different kid shouted.

"Why wait until tomorrow when you have today?" She asked and motioned for me to get up. I went and stood next to her. I dug into my pockets and pulled out the strip of pictures of Twin A while Annabeth pulled out Twin B's pictures. We both held them up at the same time. Everyone stared at the pictures.

"Wait, wouldn't it only be on strip of paper?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, per baby." Annabeth told them.

"You're having twins?" Mrs. Grachisky asked, she looked surprised.

"Yes we are." Annabeth said and then both of us walked back to our seats. The day wore on, kids stared but Annabeth and I waved them off. We just got in my car when Annabeth burst out in tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Today was stressful. I mean all of the staring, and this morning! It hurt me that people thought I was lying, I mean, I only lye for good reasons right." Annabeth asked me.

"I know honey that was just cruel of what they did to you." I said and pulled her into a hug while kissing the top of her head. "Gosh, that sounded like I am your father." I said and both of us laughed. "You ready to go?" I asked her and she nodded her head. We drove off back to the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

_**One month later**_

**Annabeth**

Over the past month kids stopped staring and whispering about me. I was pretty happy with my life at this point. Percy and I were heading to another doctor's appointment in his car. When we got there, Dr. Ray was waiting outside for us. We walked up to him. "Today is an exciting day Annabeth!" He told me. "We will be finding out the gender of both your babies." He added. Percy and I looked at each other and smiled. Dr. Ray took us to the so familiar room with the TV screens…otherwise known as the ultra sound room. I lay on the bed and Dr. Ray repeated the process from last time. After a couple of minutes he told us that Twin A was a male and Twin B was a female. He handed each of us two new strips of paper and we were finished for the day. He told us that for now we won't really need another meeting unless something goes wrong or anything. We got home and told Sally and Paul, who were already home and then we started thinking of names. We were sitting on Percy's bed with a list in front of us and a pen in Percy's hand. Percy wrote down two names.

"P.J. and A.J.?" I asked.

"Yeah, P.J. for the boy so it's like Percy Junior and A.J. for the girl, Annabeth Junior." Percy explained.

"Give me the pen, I have an idea." I said and he handed me the pen. I immediately crossed off both names.

"Fine." Percy grumbled. There was a knock on the door and Sally poked her head in.

"You have school tomorrow, and I shouldn't be telling you this, because you are old enough…but get ready for bed." Sally told us and all three of us laughed. I went to shower and came out in my pajamas, which were sweatpants and a loose tank top. I got in bed.

"Good night." I heard Percy's voice and replied to him. I then went to sleep.

_**Next day**_

It was the end of the school day, I asked Percy if we could stop by Mrs. Grachisky's classroom and he took me there. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Grachisky told me to come in. "Hello Annabeth, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Well, you see Percy is starting his swim meets and practices tomorrow and I don't feel comfortable driving alone, and anyways it's probably going to be difficult, so I was wondering if I can come here during his swim meets and help you or you know do anything else that you ask me to do?" I asked her.

"I would be glad to have you here and we could just chat too." Mrs. Grachisky offered.

"His swim meets are on Tuesday's and Thursday's and he starts tomorrow. They end at 4:00 pm." I told her.

"Well then I'd be glad to have you here tomorrow." Mrs. Grachisky smiled and I walked back out to Percy. I told him what I asked her and he nodded.

_**Next day/After school**_

Percy left for his swim meet and I headed to Mrs. Grachisky's classroom. I knocked on the door and she let me in. "Hello Annabeth!" She exclaimed. "So, there's nothing that I need help on, why don't you tell me about yourself?" She offered. We sat down in two desks and started talking. I felt like I could trust Mrs. Grachisky, so I was going to tell her some stuff that I usually don't tell anyone else except for Percy and Thalia.

"My dad found me on his doorstep. He knew I was his daughter, and he knew that my mother was expecting, but she couldn't stay with us and it was probably better if she didn't. When I was seven I ran away from home. I lived in the streets until I met two kids like me that ran away, their names were Thalia and Luke. We ended up finding a camp that took us in. We were all tired, hungry and dirty and they took care of us. The activities director and manager of the camp agreed for us to stay there year-round, they home-schooled us on many different subjects. The activities director was like a father to me. There were many more campers in the summer, I met Percy there when we were twins, been friends ever since. I returned to my dad when I was thirteen, but still came back to the camp in the summers. I found out that my dad got remarried to a woman. Now I have two half-brothers, they're twins, Matthew and Bobby." I explained. I looked up at Mrs. Grachisky; just now I realized the tiny features on her. She had a smooth face, no freckles or anything, her face looked almost perfect, she was slightly tan, her blonde hair was straightened right below her shoulders, and this kind of struck me the most important, she had stormy gray eyes, just like me.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. My father put me up for adoption when he figured out that my mother couldn't stay with us. No one adopted me and until I was thirteen. It was a man in a tweed overcoat and he was in a wheelchair. He chose me, out of all of the cute little girls, he chose me. He took me to a camp in the country side of NY. He told me this will be my new home. His name was Chiron, named after that centaur in the Greek myths. He apparently was the activities director and he lived inside the camp. The camp director was Mr. D, he was snobby and annoying, but I loved the place, everyone loved each other, well mostly everyone. They would call me Jessie or Jess. My first name is Jessica. I was voted the cabin leader seeing that I was there for the most amount of time. When I was sixteen a little girl about seven years old joined us. She was my favorite; I would read her the Greek Myths and she would fall asleep. We all loved and enjoyed the Greek myths. Those were the best few years of my life. I also met my husband there." Mrs. Grachisky told me about her past.

"I think I know who your mother is." I told her.

"You do?" She looked surprised.

"Athena, goddess of battle strategy and wisdom." I told her hoping that I was correct.

"How do you know?" She asked me mystified.

"I was that little girl Jess, the one you read the stories to, the one you bounced in your lap, the one you calmed down because she was crying over a dead friend, the one you stood up to, the one you cared about the most, the one that was your favorite." I told her tears forming in my eyes. She was my favorite sibling and I was heartbroken when she left.

"Oh my gosh! Annabeth Chase, how could I have forgotten about you? My little Annie!" She said and we carefully hugged. I usually hate it when someone calls me Annie, but that was only because Jess left and she was the one who started it all.

"Wait, so you're only 26?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Wow, you look like you're eighteen." I told her.

"Thanks, so how has camp been going? Are you still sad about your dead friend?" She wondered.

"Camp's great! I'm not sad about my friend anymore. Percy and I went on a secret quest with Percy's half-brother, Tyson the Cyclops when we were thirteen. It wasn't our quest, though we deserved for it to be ours. Percy's friend, Grover went missing on his hunt for Pan, a Cyclops kidnapped him. At the same time Thalia's tree was poisoned and was weakening the camp borders, the main quest was to retrieve the Golden Fleece…" I started.

"Did you actually find the golden fleece?" Jess (Mrs. Grachisky) asked me.

"Yes and we rescued Grover. The Fleece still shimmers in the trees branches, but the healing went too far, that tree wasn't named Thalia's pine for no reason. Thalia, the friend that I kept crying about, she died helping Luke and I reach CHB. She was so close yet so far away, her father Zeus decided to spare her and turned into a pine tree. As I said, the healing went too far and it brought Thalia back to life." I finished explaining.

"And the great prophecy, did that ever come true?" Jess asked me, she was one of the few campers who knew about it at the time.

"Yes, two summers ago was the second great Titan war. It was in New York, right then and there. Kronos was rising and using Luke as his body until he could develop fully. The god/dess's had help, from CHB and Percy and I lead everything, we are practically famous in CHB and Chiron told us that we would be legends in the future. Many campers died in that war, but we won. The god's chose me to redesign Olympus after it was practically ruined by the fight Percy, Kronos and I had up there. The cursed blade was my dagger that Luke had given me such a long time ago. The choice that saved Olympus was made by Percy, who is also a son of one of the eldest gods and he was sixteen. The hero was Luke who killed himself to save Olympus and defeat Kronos." I finished explaining.

"Wow." Was all Jess said. There was a knock on the door and Percy walked in.

"Time to go Annabeth." He said.

"Percy! Mrs. Grachisky is my half-sister!" I exclaimed.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Mrs. Grachisky is also a daughter of Athena, but she left camp three years before you came." I told him and he looked at Mrs. Grachisky.

"I think you're right Annabeth, she's got the same blonde hair and stormy gray eyes as you." Percy said and Jess and I both nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm gone fast forward a little bit because I don't think you guys want to be bored with me saying that Annabeth and Percy go to school, come back, think of names…you get the point.**

_**Three months later**_

**Annabeth**

Percy and I came up with a name for each baby. Tristan for the boy and Peyton for the girl. There were only two months left until I give birth. It was the winter holidays and basically everyone was stuck at home because of the ten inches of snow this year. The heat was on…and I still felt like I was freezing, even though I am wearing at least four layers of shirts, two layers of pants, I have no idea how many layers of underwear I put on…my only answer for that one was not enough, or too many and I had two blankets over me plus I was laying on the couch with my feet on Percy's lap. The power was out and it might have been the first time that I have ever seen New York in darkness. The only light was from the moon that made the snow shimmer. My feet ached and Percy was massaging me, but I could barely feel a thing, partly because I was wearing too many socks that my feet looked like they were swollen (which they actually kinda were because of the pregnancy) and partly because my feet were numb with cold.

"You know Percy; there really is no point to massage my feet when I can barely feel it." I said looking at him.

"Is it because of all of your socks, or because you're numb with cold?" He asked me.

"Both…wait, how did you know I was numb with cold?" I asked him.

"You've mentioned it like a billion times today!" Percy exclaimed.

"I have?" I asked.

"Yes!' Percy told me and laughed.

"Oh." I said.

"Wait, how come you're like freezing and my mom, Paul and I just need to wear a long sleeved shirt, sweat pants or jeans and socks? I mean, you even have a scarf and hat!" Percy told me. Oh yeah, I also had a scarf wrapped around my neck and a wool hat on my head.

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with the pregnancy?" I wondered and Percy gasped.

"Annabeth Chase doesn't know the answer!" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." I said and we both laughed. Just then the lights flickered on.

"TV!" Percy shouted and turned the TV on. I laughed and he ignored me his eyes glued to the screen. "Wait, this is boring!" Percy said after realizing that the TV screen showed Cake Boss. He switched the channel and a Christmas special came up. "You wanna watch with me?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied and he leaned back on the couch. We heard the door open and close.

"Wait here." Percy said just as the commercials came on.

**Percy**

I went to go see who came in the door. The person…or whatever it was, was covered in snow. I put my hand in my pocket about to pull out Riptide when the figure spoke. "Don't even think about Kelp Head!" The figure told me.

"Wait, Thalia?" I guessed.

"Of course it's me stupid!" She said after she finally got the snow off of her. I relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Artemis said she had to go on a hunting trip alone, so she gave us all a two week break." Thalia explained.

"Last time you left Artemis alone it was resulted in a quest…to save Annabeth and her!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she knows better now, we can trust her." Thalia fought against me.

"Whatever, she's your leader, don't expect me to help you when she goes missing." I gave in.

"Percy! Movie's back on!" Annabeth exclaimed from the other room. Bad move Annabeth.

"Annabeth's here?" Thalia asked with excitement.

"I thought you knew she was staying with me." I told her.

"She never told me, and neither did you." She replied.

"Whatever." I said and Thalia started walking towards the couch. I followed her. Thankfully, Annabeth had a bunch of clothes on and blankets on her that you barely even realized that she was pregnant.

"Annabeth!" Thalia exclaimed when she saw her.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said seeming more surprised than happy. She shot me a glare and I just shrugged my shoulders. Thalia hugged Annabeth as well as she could with all of the layers of clothes that Annabeth was wearing.

"Why are you wearing so much clothes?" Thalia asked her.

"It's freezing here! I'm still cold with this…wait, no I'm not." Annabeth said and we all laughed.

"How is it freezing? I mean I was walking outside in this!" Thalia said and pointed to her Hunters outfit.

"Well, I'm cold and there's nothing you can do about it!" Annabeth yelled at Thalia.

"Annabeth…" I warned, she hasn't acted like this since the first day of school. Annabeth glared at me.

"What?" She shouted.

"Calm down Annabeth." I told her.

"I think I should leave…" Thalia said and pointed to the door.

"No, don't go!" Annabeth shouted and Thalia looked surprised

"Percy, is she okay?" Thalia asked me.

"Of course I'm okay!" Annabeth snapped and I put my head in my hands.

"So should I leave, or not?" Thalia asked.

"Leave! Wait, don't leave! Wait! I don't know!" Annabeth shouted and started sobbing. I hugged her.

"Okay, I'll just leave." Thalia said and started walking towards the door.

"Thalia, you will just make her sadder if you leave. I'm sorry for her behavior, she's…well it's complicated and she's in a bad condition, she's going through hard times Thalia, you have to understand that and forgive her for behavior. I do agree with you, she's usually not like this, but you'll understand if you're going to go to camp, I can't tell without her permission, sorry." I said with some sort of sympathy in my voice. Thalia's face seemed to soften (if it ever does).

"I'll stay." She said and sat down on the other side of Annabeth. "Annabeth, please don't cry. I forgive you." She said and rubbed Annabeth's back. Annabeth looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, for snapping at you and for my behavior." She whispered and the two friends hugged. Thalia still didn't realize that Annabeth is pregnant.

"Now that all of that is sorted out, want to watch the movie with us?" I asked Thalia.

"I have a better idea…" Thalia said mischievously.

"What?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

"We can play truth or dare while watching the movie!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Okay." Annabeth said and I looked at her, she nodded back.

"Sure." I said and we started the game.

"I start!" Thalia shouted. "Annabeth, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." Annabeth said.

"You always pick truth, please say dare." Thalia pleaded.

"Fine, dare." Annabeth gave in, probably because she didn't want to fight with Thalia after what happened earlier.

"Yay!" Thalia cheered and stood up. "You two, wait here." Thalia told us. She walked into the kitchen and soon came back with a cup in her hand. "I dare you; two drink this and finish it." Thalia said and handed her the cup.

"What's in this?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing you're allergic to." Thalia simply said.

"Alright." Annabeth said with worry in her tone. She pinched her nose and held the cup to her lips. She took a sip. She quickly drank whatever was in the cup and swallowed. Annabeth's face paled and she quickly handed Thalia the cup she ran into the bathroom. Oh, I knew where this was going.

"What did you put in that?" I asked her.

"Pepsi, chocolate syrup, ketchup and milk." She listed.

"Are you crazy?" I asked her.

"I didn't think it would make her puke." Thalia said and shrugged.

"You don't understand Thalia! You could have hurt her! I should go check on her, just wait here." I said and got up while rubbing the back of my neck. I went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Leave me alone!" Annabeth shouted from the other side.

"Annabeth, it's me Percy, please let me in." I pleaded and soon saw the door knob turn the door opened and I stepped inside.

"How could she do this to me?" Annabeth cried.

"Annabeth, she doesn't know." I told her.

"I don't care that she didn't know, why would she make me drink that anyways?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know." I muttered.

"What was in there?" She wondered.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked and she nodded her head. "Pepsi, chocolate syrup, ketchup and milk." I listed. Annabeth ran back towards the toilet her head hovering over the toilet bowl. I went over to her and took off her hat. I held her hair back. When she was finished she looked at me.

"Do you think we should tell her?" She asked me.

"No, it would just make her feel bad, she'll find out sooner or later." I replied.

"Alright." Annabeth said and stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm boiling!" She exclaimed and started throwing clothes on the ground until she had on shirt, one pair of pants, no scarf or hat and one pair of socks on. Her baby bump was showing now.

"Annabeth, what If Thalia is still out there?" I asked.

"I doubt it." Annabeth said.

"I'll go check." I said and went back to where we were sitting earlier, sure enough Thalia wasn't there and there was no sign that she ever was here.

"She's not here!" I shouted back to Annabeth and Annabeth came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, where'd your mom and Paul go?" Annabeth asked me.

"I think they went to see if they can go anywhere outside." I replied and like it was just on cue my mom and Paul burst inside.

"There's a blizzard outside!" My mom exclaimed.

"Like we didn't know that." I said and we all laughed.

"So, who wants hot chocolate?" My mom asked. Annabeth and I smiled widely.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" My mom asked us and we all headed to the kitchen.

"Mom, Thalia visited." I told her while she was making hot chocolate. Paul, Annabeth and I were sitting at the kitchen table.

"She did?" My mom asked.

"Yes, but because of all of the clothes I was wearing, she didn't even realize that I was pregnant." Annabeth explained.

"When did she leave?" My mom asked.

"A couple of minutes ago." I replied.

"Oh, okay." She said and placed a cup steaming with hot chocolate in front of each of us. Annabeth and I kind of zoned out my parents and started a conversation.

"Do you think the mixture that Thalia gave me could have hurt the twins?" She asked me.

"I don't really know." I muttered feeling bad that I actually let her go through with the dare.

"Well, I guess we'll find out." Annabeth said.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" My mom asked us and we looked at her.

"Uh, Thalia offered to play truth or dare and she dared Annabeth to drink this mixture that she created, it kind of made Annabeth puke again." I explained.

"Percy, what was in that mixture?" My mom asked me.

"Pepsi, chocolate syrup, ketchup and milk." I listed (again).

"Are you sure that that mixture is healthy for the babies?" Paul asked.

"Probably not, but I don't think it would much harm." I said.

"Should we give Dr. Ray a call to see if it would do any harm?" My mom asked.

"Let's just wait until tomorrow and see if anything happens." I offered and we all nodded in agreement. Turns out, Annabeth and the twins were fine it only disgusted her. We were still snowed in and I offered to watch a movie. "How 'bout Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides?" I asked.

"Sure." Annabeth said. I popped the CD into the DVD player and sat with Annabeth on the couch. The movie started, and about two and something hours later it ended. The credits were on, but Annabeth and I didn't bother to turn the TV off we were just talking about the movie. "I liked the ending, when Angelica lied to Jack Sparrow so he would either stay with her on the island or take her with him, also when they were about to kiss and then he said that he had to go." Annabeth told me.

"You wouldn't do that to me, will you?" I asked her.

"Of course not Seaweed Brain! Anyways, I'm already pregnant and you know it." She exclaimed. (**(Before you read! This is might be a spoiler for those of you who haven't watched this movie and wanted to!) **Angelica wanted to hurt Jack (they were in a love/hate relationship) for killing her father (Blackbeard) and saving her so he left her on an island in the middle of nowhere and she lied to him and told him that she was with a child (she was pregnant) and the child was his, that he was drunk just so he wouldn't leave her there but he knew she was lying so yeah that sums up what Annabeth and I were talking about) Just then we noticed that the screen became brighter and we our heads snapped towards it. Angelica was sitting on the sand by the shore, the voodoo doll that her father created (before he died) of Jack washed up by her feet, she grabbed it and then the screen went black. Annabeth and I realized that she could now hurt Jack whether he was right next to her or across the ocean. "I would love to have one of those dolls of you." Annabeth said.

"What! Why?" I asked her.

"I could get anything out of you with it." She replied.

"So you're just saying you would like to torture me with it?" I asked her.

"Pretty much." She summed it up.

"Gee, thanks." I muttered.

"No problem." She replied and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again I am going to skip forward a little bit, just so it won't be too boring**

_**One month and three weeks later**_

**Annabeth**

"Percy, Annabeth, Paul and I concluded that Annabeth should not go to school for the next week. She can go into labor any day now and we don't want it happening at school." Sally explained to us on Sunday morning.

"What! No I am not missing school!" I exclaimed.

"Annabeth, we understand that you are a big fan of education, but we do not want you going into labor during school hours, it is for the best." Paul told me.

"But…" I started but Percy cut me off.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry but I agree with my parents. You don't want to go into labor during school, do you? Remember your first day of school." He told me and I considered the thought.

"Alright." I muttered in agreement.

"Mom, you promise that you'll call me when Annabeth goes into labor." Percy said.

"Of course." Sally replied and we all smiled.

**Percy**

I was driving alone in my car to school. I reached Goode High and headed to Mrs. Grachisky's classroom. There was a substitute at her desk, and I'm assuming she was gone for the same reason as Annabeth. On the board it said that his name was Mr. Abner. "Mr. Abner…" I started as I walked up to the desk. He looked up at me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm guessing that Mrs. Grachisky is gone because she is nearing her due date." I guessed.

"Correct." Mr. Abner said.

"Well, my girlfriend is Annabeth Chase; she will probably be absent the whole time you'll be here, not because of you but for the same reason as Mrs. Grachisky." I explained.

"Your girlfriend is pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Well alright then, thank you." He said and I headed back to my desk. School was normal, and nothing huge happened until the fourth day without Annabeth. I was in the middle of lunch when my phone (which my mother insisted I had during the school year) vibrated in my pocket. I walked into the men's bathroom and stood in one of the stalls, just so I wouldn't get caught. I took my phone out of my pocket and it said **home**. I quickly answered it.

"Mom, is everything okay?' I quickly asked.

"Percy, Annabeth is in a lot of pain right now, but her water didn't break yet. I need you to come pick us up and take Annabeth to the hospital right now." My mom replied calmly.

"Sally! I think my water just broke!" I heard Annabeth call.

"Hurry." My mom told me and then she hung up. I practically ran to the office and signed myself out of school. I then drove as fast as I could without going over the speed limit. I arrived at my apartment building and ran to our floor. I opened the door with my key and walked inside. Annabeth and my mom were on the couch and Annabeth was breathing heavily.

"Come on!" I said and helped Annabeth get up. We got to my car and my mom drove while I sat with Annabeth in the back. Annabeth was gripping my hand, she was still breathing heavily and I noticed a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry; break my hand if you need to." I told her calmly (even though I was freaking out on the inside).

"But it hurts." She whispered.

"I know, but we'll get through this, you'll get through this." I replied and she managed a smile, but her face turned to immediate pain afterwards. I looked out the window and saw that my mom was approaching the hospital.

"Percy, take Annabeth inside while I find a parking spot." She said and I helped Annabeth out of the car. We walked into the hospital. The minute we got in a nurse came up to us with a wheel chair.

"She's going into labor." I explained and the nurse nodded her head.

"If you wouldn't mind sitting down, we will take you to a hospital room." The nurse said and Annabeth sat down.

"Sir, if you won't mind checking her in…" The nurse started.

"Yes of course." I muttered and went to the check-in desk. "My girlfriend is going into labor." I said to the woman behind the desk.

"What's her name?" She asked and smiled at me.

"Annabeth Chase." I replied. She typed something on the computer and soon said, "thank you, you may go with her now." I went over to the nurse that was with Annabeth and she took us to a hospital Annabeth laid in the hospital bed while the nurse started setting things up to monitor both babies and stuff.

"Dr. Ray will soon come to look at you, you should be lucky that he was here today instead of his office." The nurse told us and left. A couple of minutes later my mom walked in the room.

"Percy, I need the doctor, I can't take it any longer." Annabeth whispered to me while gripping my hand.

"Don't worry, he will come." I told her. About five minutes later Dr. Ray walked into the room. Once he saw the look on Annabeth's face is smile disappeared.

"Looks like this birth won't last hours like some others; we need to start right away!" He exclaimed and a couple minutes later at least four nurses came in and started wheeling Annabeth's bed out of the room. Dr. Ray stayed behind. "We can only have one person in the room with her; it has to be family member or a person that is closely related to the baby/babies." He explained.

"I'll go." I volunteered.

"Percy, are you sure you want to see the birth?' My mom asked me.

"Mom, these are my babies, and Annabeth is my girlfriend. I don't care how disgusting it may look, but I promised her that I will be there with her, and that she could break my hand if she needed to. Please let me go." I replied.

"Alright then, I'll be waiting for you to come out and tell me some good news." My mom gave in and headed to the waiting room. Dr. Ray told me that I had to put on the same type of clothes that the nurses (and he) would be wearing so I put the clothes on over my regular clothes, as well as a hat that looked kind of like those nets that lunch ladies wear only without the actual net, gloves, and a mask. After we were wearing our new outfits, he led me to the room that Annabeth will be giving birth in. Annabeth was wearing a hospital gown with her legs propped up on those things that hold your legs while you're giving birth, I really don't know what they're called.

"Percy!" She exclaimed when she saw me. I rushed over to her and she gripped my hand. "I'm scared." She whispered to me.

"I know Annabeth. Just think of the good things that will come out of this." I told her and she nodded her head.

"You ready?" Dr. Ray asked and Annabeth nodded her head.

"On three, you're going to push, one…two…three!" One of the nurses said. Annabeth pushed, there was screaming involved. After about ten seconds Annabeth relaxed. The nurse counted again and Annabeth pushed.

"There's the head of the first baby." A different nurse said. Annabeth pushed again and I heard crying.

"You're doing great." I told Annabeth. They took the first baby away, which I was assuming that it was the boy, Tristan. Annabeth pushed again and squeezed my hand tighter than before, I almost screamed myself. The second baby took longer to come out, only about seven pushes later, they finally saw the head. Annabeth pushed two more times, gripping my hand tighter each time and finally, we heard another cry. Annabeth let go of my hand and sunk into the pillows that were on the bed. I looked at my hand, it seemed red and swollen. Dr. Ray was standing off to the side looking at a clip board. I walked over to him. "I know that you probably don't specialize in these things, but do you think Annabeth might have broken my hand?" I asked him. I was cradling my left arm and it hurt…a lot.

"Mmhhhh, I would have someone take a look at that." He said after comparing my hurt arm to my perfectly fine arm. Annabeth was sleeping on the bed. The twins were placed in two cradles and I practically forgot about my arm when I looked at them. For now, they were named Twin A and Twin B, just like the first time that we found out Annabeth was having twins. Twin A was still the male, and Twin B the female.

"Have you thought of any names?" A nurse startled me.

"Uh, yeah but I want her to be awake when we actually give them their official name." I said. The nurse's gaze moved to my arm that was still red and swollen.

"Do you want me to x-ray that?" She asked me.

"Uh yeah sure, but I don't really want to leave her." I said and my gaze moved to Annabeth.

"She'll be alright; we've got the doctor and some couple of nurses here." She said and I nodded. She led me to an x-ray room that was on a different floor of the building.

"Can you lie on that table?" She asked me. I hopped onto the table and she placed a led apron on me. She placed my arm on my stomach area and moved the x-ray machine right above it. There was a doctor behind a glass wall (that didn't connect all the way across from one wall to the other, just about half-way) that was sitting at a computer. They took pictures of my arm and then I sat in a chair waiting for someone to return with the results. About five minutes later the doctor came up to me and told me that I fractured my hand. He took me to a hospital room and I chose a turquoise color for my cast. Soon my arm was wrapped in a cast and he told me that I would need to return in two weeks and then he will determine when the cast will be taken off. I headed back to the room that Annabeth was in and walked in with both of my hands behind my back. Annabeth was still lying in the be, but she seemed awake. The twins were still in their own cradles asleep.

"Percy." Annabeth said and smiled weakly.

"Guess what." I said.

"What?" She asked me.

"You fractured my hand." I said.

"You're kidding, right?" Annabeth asked and I held up my left arm to prove it.

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"It's fine." I replied and we both smiled,

"Will you still be able to hold the twins?" She asked.

"Hopefully." I replied.

"Come here." She said and I walked over to her. I sat down on her bed beside her and she kissed me on the lips. That's when I remembered about my mom.

"Oh gods! I didn't tell my mom yet!" I exclaimed.

"What in Hades Percy! How can you forget that?" She asked me.

"Well, I was taken to get x-rays, so I guess I forgot." I muttered sheepishly.

"Well, go tell her!" She exclaimed and I walked towards the waiting room. I noticed that Paul had also arrived and my mom was sleeping, her head on Paul's shoulder. I walked up to them.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Annabeth is good, and so are the twins, perfectly healthy. The only bad thing is my hand." I said and raised up my arm with the cast. "She actually fractured my hand, just from squeezing it too hard." I said and we both burst out laughing, thankfully there weren't that much people there, actually, it was only us three and another guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked worried. The laughing made my mom wake up and the minute she looked at my hand she actually started laughing.

"Let me guess, Annabeth gripped your hand to tight and broke it." She said in between laughs.

"Fractured it." I corrected. The guy looked at us; he seemed pretty young, in his twenties or so. He stood up and started walking towards us.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but I couldn't help but hear the name Annabeth, my wife, she's been talking about an Annabeth almost every day when she comes back from her job as a teacher. She says that Annabeth was her favorite cabin mate at a camp that both of them used to go to." He said while rubbing his neck. "But, I don't know if it's the same Annabeth you're talking about." He added.

"I think I know who you are, you're Mrs. Grachisky's husband." I said.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"She's my first period teacher at Goode High. You are talking about the right Annabeth, her little sister form Camp Half-Blood." I explained.

"Yup, I'm Kyle Grachisky, son of Apollo." He said and we shook hands. "So Annabeth actually hurt your arm so bad just by squeezing it?" He asked.

"Yeah, she was in labor and she's only seventeen it was a lot of stress on her, even though she went through harder things. We led the second great titan war together, and won it." I explained.

"Oh, she already gave birth; my wife told me that she was pregnant with twins. Mrs. Grachisky is in the middle of giving birth, but the hospital called because I was stupid enough to go to work, knowing that she could give birth any second. They wouldn't let me in because she was in the middle, they haven't reported yet, well I got here about five minutes ago." Kyle said.

"I should probably get back to Annabeth, it was nice meeting you and good luck." I said.

"Thanks." He replied and I led Paul and my mom to the hospital room that Annabeth was transferred to. I knocked on the door and then let myself in. Annabeth looked at me and smiled. My parents followed me to the cribs. They both looked at Annabeth, asking for permission to hold them and Annabeth nodded. My mom picked up Peyton and Paul picked up Tristan.

"Annabeth, I saw Mrs. Grachisky's husband in the waiting room." I told her.

"Mrs. Grachisky is also here?" Annabeth asked surprised.

"Yeah she's in labor right now, her husband said that he was stupid enough to go to work knowing that she could go into labor any second, the hospital called him but they wouldn't let him in because she was in the middle of giving birth, he's waiting in the waiting room." I explained.

"Well, let's hope that everything goes well for them." Annabeth replied and I nodded. My parents were cuddling the twins. Both of them had their eyes open. Tristan had my dark hair, but Annabeth's stormy gray eyes. Peyton had Annabeth's blonde hair, but my green eyes. We were so caught up in everything that we didn't notice two people joining us in the room, well, not exactly "people".

"Percy." My real dad said and I turned around.

"Annabeth." Athena also said and Annabeth craned her neck to see her mother.

"We finally agreed on something…how in Hades could you have children with my arch enemy's child!" My dad exclaimed, I could see anger boiling up inside of him. I noticed my mom and Paul holding the twins close to their chests while they were up against the wall. I could see that even my mom was scared by my dad's sudden outburst.

"Annabeth, my favorite and smartest child." Athena mumbled.

"Just because you're arch enemies doesn't mean we have to be arch enemies!" I exclaimed and all heads turned towards me. "Have you ever thought of it?" I continued. "We live our own lives, no; we are living our own life! We choose who we want to marry or have children with, we choose who our friends are, we have feelings too and we don't base everything off of what you do! Annabeth and I love each other and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" I shouted my anger rising every second. I didn't care if we weren't supposed to shout at the gods or in this case our parent.

"Percy." Annabeth warned and put her hand on my arm.

"The girl even broke your hand, and you still love her for doing such a thing!" My dad yelled at me.

"It wasn't her fault! She was in pain, and I chose to be there for her!" I screamed.

"Why would you make such a choice?"My dad asked.

"Because I love her dad, I love her." I said calming down a little bit. My dad shot me a glare. "You know what I don't understand…" I said. "Why you two are still fighting over something that happened I don't even know how long ago. You're gods, you live forever, and you want to spend eternity fighting over some stupid thing that happened like a billion years ago?" I asked. "Is it really worth fighting?" I added.

"The boy's right." Athena said, and to let you know, I was quite surprised by this. "It's not worth fighting over something that is so old it is in books." She added.

"And, they are not us; they don't have to be enemies if they love each other." My dad said.

"Thank you son, you have showed us the truth." My dad said and to everyone's surprise, Athena and Poseidon hugged.

"We are no longer enemies, and are not against your love." Athena said and all of us covered our eyes except for my parents who closed their eyes while covering the twin's eyes, there was a bright light and the god and goddess left.

"Nice going Percy, they're finally friends, instead of enemies." Annabeth said and I kissed her cheek. Just then there was a shimmering light and an Iris Message appeared in front of Annabeth. Thank the gods that my parents were with the twins behind the message.

"Annabeth!" It was Thalia.

"Um, hey Thalia…what are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Iris messaging you." Thalia replied.

"Well yeah, I meant why?" Annabeth said.

"Well, the hunters are at camp and I was bored. Also we haven't talked since you know truth or dare, I am really sorry, I didn't know that it would make you puke." Thalia said.

"Don't worry, it's okay I was fine it was just really…disgusting." Annabeth said and shuddered at the thought of the mixture.

"Wait, are you in bed?" Thalia asked.

"Uh, yes why?" Annabeth replied.

"Because it's 4:32 p.m. no one goes to sleep at that time, not even for a nap! Especially not you, wouldn't you be working on homework or something?" Thalia said.

"We have no school, mid-winter break." Annabeth said.

"Mid-winter break was two weeks ago Annabeth." Thalia replied. "Wait, are you wearing a hospital gown?" Thalia asked while squinting and leaning forward, trying to get a better view of what Annabeth was wearing.

"Fine, you caught me, I got sick for like two weeks and Percy decided to take me to the hospital this morning, they want me to stay here for at least two more days just to make sure I'm okay." Annabeth lied.

"Oh my gods! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Thalia exclaimed.

"I didn't think it was necessary." I replied. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Is the doctor here?" Thalia asked.

"Uh, yeah sure, gotta go bye." Annabeth said and waved her hand through the message. I went to open the door. Kyle was standing in front of me with a grin on his face.

"Hey, how'd you find us?" I asked referring to the room.

"Told the front desk that I was a family friend here to see the babies." Kyle replied.

"Well, come in." I said and lead him into the room. "Annabeth, this is Kyle, Mrs. Grachisky's husband." I introduced her to the man.

"So this is the oh-so-famous Annabeth I've been hearing about." Kyle said and laughed.

"Yup, that's me." Annabeth said. My mom and Paul walked over with the twins.

"They look beautiful, with the combination of you two." He said.

"So, do you have a healthy baby?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, his name is Colton he looks like Jess." Kyle said referring to Mrs. Grachisky.

"Do you think we're allowed to visit other rooms?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm pretty sure that we are." I said. A nurse walked in the room to check on Annabeth.

"Um, excuse me but are we allowed to visit other rooms while we are in…recovery, also can we take our babies to other rooms?" Annabeth asked the nurse.

"You are allowed to go out of your hospital room while recovering from birth, if you feel you're ready for it and you can take you're babies out of the room with you, just not out of the hospital and you do need permission by the patient in the room before visiting it." The nurse said.

"Well my sister is actually in a room with her new born son and this is her husband, we were wondering if we could go visit her, he said that she actually wanted us to come so…" Annabeth said.

"Well then, you are able to go visit the patient." The nurse said and then left. Annabeth put on real clothes and we each took one baby. Apparently I could hold a baby, even with a cast on my arm. My parents said that they were going to head home, but I could stay with Annabeth during the night. They left and Kyle led us to Mrs. Grachisky/Jess's room. We walked in and the minute Jess saw Annabeth, a huge grin appeared on her face. Annabeth went and sat in an arm chair that was next to Jess's bed I stood behind the arm chair and Kyle stood on the other side of the bed. Annabeth and Jess switched babies. Colton had blonde hair, that looked like a mix of Jess's and Kyle's hair color and he didn't have stormy gray eyes, he had blue-gray eyes.

"Peyton is so adorable! I love how she got her mother's blonde hair but her dad's green eyes." Jess exclaimed.

"Funny thing is that Tristan has the opposite, he has Percy's dark black hair, but my stormy gray eyes." Annabeth said as she handed back Colton and was soon holding Peyton. Jess and I then switched babies, admired the infants and then retrieved our children. It was official, three quarter-bloods were born on February 10th, Tristan, Peyton and last but not least Colton.


End file.
